The present invention relates to a jewelry system with an invisible coupling device that provides convertibility. More specifically, it is designed for necklaces and bracelets, enabling the user to disengage the piece of jewelry and insert an ornamental piece or pieces, thereby transforming its appearance, and/or to insert or remove segments in order to alter its overall length. These same ornamental pieces may alternately be worn in combination with other elements such as earrings or brooches.
Convertibility is a highly desirable quality for expensive jewelry, allowing the wearer to own several pieces in one. A plain gold choker can be turned into an elegant necklace by adding a variety of center ornaments such as a gold coin or an ornamental piece with pearls or stones, which in turn, can be made more formal by adding more segments and stone-set inserts in any number of combinations. That same center ornament can be worn as a pendant with that same necklace or other necklaces, or with pearls in a large variety of positions and combinations, or in another piece of jewelry such as a bracelet, brooch, or earrings.
Jewelry designers have always recognized the advantages of multi-use jewelry, and have successfully created a multitude of such designs. Prior patents usually relate to small objects which can be used interchangeably as rings, earrings, and/or pendants, which can be suspended from a chain, and almost always have some sort of visible clamp, eye, hook, clasp, or aperture. Furthermore, the scope of their adaptability is generally very limited. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,489 to Strong (1988) shows modular jewelry elements having visible eyelets and capture hooks integrally associated with their peripheral surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,110 to Middendorff, et al. (1999) also shows a plurality of knobs and clips. This is an attractive design, but has limited application when used as a necklace, wherein it can only be suspended from a chain. Another example of segmented transformable jewelry is U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,042 to Cerqua (1999) which shows articles used mostly as rings and earrings, but having an eyelet that enables said article to be hung on a chain as a pendant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,054 to Roesch (1987) shows an interchangeable jewelry assembly comprised of an ornament with a fastening loop, and a serpentine fastening structure with an enlarged outboard end; an object which may be used as an earring, a brooch, or a necklace ornament, to be suspended as a pendant on a chain. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,257 to Corenblith (1992), which shows a device with side walls protruding substantially on one element and perforations or elongated slots on the opposing pieces.
The basis of the present invention is a coupling device that is impossible to disassemble while it is being worn, preventing the accidental disengaging of its various elements. All prior patents of coupling devices and clasps are designed for the purpose of connecting the ends of jewelry on the wearer, and all are visible from the front. The following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,893 to Nussberger (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,562 to Pogharian (1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,108 to Geldwerth (1989); U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,539 to Shrader, et al. (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,282 to Stewart (1997); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,957 to Kohl, et al. (1998) all show clasps that are designed to attach two ends of a jewelry article enabling the wearer to put it on and take it off. The present invention is designed for a different purpose, which is to invisibly and safely attach various elements in a variety of possible combinations, thereby creating a necklace or bracelet which, after assembling, can then be attached by a conventional clasp.
Although there are many attractive and clever prior patents for interchangeable jewelry designs, none of them has the appearance of a singular, unalterable entity. There is no other convertible jewelry system that offers the amount of versatility of the present invention, because this coupling device is internal, and accessible only from the reverse side of each piece, making it invisible from the front, and even from the sides. Each ornamental piece is completely smooth and finished on the face and on all sides, thus allowing an ornamental piece to be used in either the horizontal or vertical position, or even suspended as a pendant, giving every piece exceptional versatility, with multiple applications. There are no prior interchangeable jewelry systems that have no visible fastening structures such as loops, hooks, or apertures of some kind, and no prior systems that have a coupling device which cannot be accidentally disengaged while being worn.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a convertible system of jewelry with interchangeable parts, made possible by a coupling device that is invisible from the front, smooth and concealed from the back when engaged, and impossible to disengage while it is being worn, making it extremely secure.
This coupling device can only be used to remove and/or add jewelry elements. To disengage the coupling device, the linear segment must be rotated inward, to an angle of 115xc2x0, which is beyond the perpendicular. This position cannot be attained while the jewelry item is being worn on the body, making it completely secure. In order to wear the necklace/bracelet, it must be attached with a conventional clasp, only after the various pieces have been assembled with this coupling system.
This system allows a variety of linear elements, i.e., gold or platinum necklace and bracelet sections, strands of pearls, and/or strands of other organic or gemstone beads, together with an endless list of possible ornamental connectors.
In addition to the linear elements, this jewelry system also includes ornamental connecting pieces. All ornamental elements in a collection can be used with all linear elements, such as necklaces or bracelets. They may be plain and casual, such as a gold coin, or very elaborate and formal, made with a variety of precious stones and metals, in an unlimited number of combinations.
The basis of this system allows enormous versatility to the owner/wearer. For instance, a platinum necklace can be worn simply with a matching platinum connector or connectors, as a choker. It can alternately be worn with a yellow gold coin centerpiece and yellow gold ornamental connectors, totally transforming its appearance, and making it more adaptable in order to coordinate with other jewelry or even clothing with buttons of a different metal color.
A necklace or bracelet must use at least one connector as a coupling device, but it may be worn with multiple ornamental connectors in a variety of combinations. Ornamental connectors can also be used in combination with extra linear segments of said necklace to alter the length of same.
An oblong ornamental connector can be worn as a linear part of a gold or platinum necklace in the horizontal position, or it could be worn in the vertical position in the same necklace, or in a multiple-strand pearl, dog-collar style necklace, or it could be suspended as a pendant from either one. It could even be suspended as a pendant from another ornamental connector.
An ornamental connector can also be used with a bracelet. A clock can also be an ornamental centerpiece, transforming a braclet into a watch.
Ornamental connectors can be used exclusive of this necklace/bracelet system in a variety of brooches, and/or earrings, providing an even greater spectrum of applications for these ornamental elements.
These jewelry elements can be transformed in order to adapt to various apparel by changing or mixing the color of the metal, or changing or mixing the the color of the gem stones. The formality can be adjusted according to apparel or occasion, and the actual structure of the design can be transformed according to the neckline of the dress, making the owner/wearer the ultimate designer.